Weeping eyes
by Kv's Neha
Summary: I look up at the sky and talk to u. What I won't give to hear u talk back. I miss ur voice, I miss ur laughter, I miss everything about you. I miss u. (KAVI, VIVESHA, ISHYANT)


Hii! Kashaf Diiii! Khasss apke Liye! As a gift.. sry ry sryyyyy m 2 months late! M vry vy vryvry vryvry sryy?! Apki story! Hope u enjoy! 3 couples hain...all officers hain.. hope u like it Dii! Its frm me n divya!

Note: the officers r married n all of them are best friends..

A man with four more people were sitting in a room. The man was on the bed with a angel in his lap. The others were sitting on the bed and on the chairs n sofa in the room.

Man: Bache.. chalo so jao.

Little girl: nhi vivek chachu.. muzhe neend nahi aa rahi.

Vivek: aww mere pyari Jiya..apko neend kyun nhi aa rahi?

Jiya: muzhe kahani sunni hain.

Man 2: Kahani? Kounsi kahani?

Jiya: Kavin uncle... muzhe na koi bhi kahani chalegi.

Girl 2: aww jiya.. apko pata hain.. Kavin uncle hain na bahoot achi kahani sunate hain...

Kavin looked at the girl shockingly while the girl smiled. Jiya smiled excitedly hoping that she will hear a story from her KAVIN UNCLE.( hehe).

Girl 3:bilkul theek kaha tumne..purvi! Hain a dushyant?

Dushyant: bilkul! Kavin.. suna do na kahani...

Kavin: arey! Sab log milkar phasaon muzhe! Huh!

Vivek: arey ary shant ho jao. Its ok re main sunata ho hamare jiya ko kahani.. ok jiya?

Jiya: chachu.. muzhe na chachi ki kahani sunni hain.

Ishita:(shocked) chachi ki kahani?

Jiya: ha ishita aunty...chachi ki kahani.

Vivek: jiya chalo rat ho gayie hain so jao.. papa bhi nahi hain na apke yaha pe so jao chalo.

Jiya: nahi chachu... ap pehele batao chachi kaha pe hain?

Silence spread throughout the room. The little angel just asked a simple question. But the innocent child didn't know that her single question would spread tension in the room.

Dushyant: jiya beta wo chachi hain na..

Jiya: dushyant uncle kaha hain chachi?

Vivek: jiya beta.. chachi hain na aasman main gayie hain.

Jiya: asman main kyun chachu?

Vivek: apki mama bhi asmaan main hain na bache? Toh apki mama na itne saal asman main na bore ho gayie thi. Isiliye thode dino ke liye na chachi aapke mama ke pas gayie hain. Apke mama ko akela feel na ho na isililye.

Jiya: ohh chachu.. muzhe chachi se bat karni hain.

Kavin: jiya beta.. apko chachi se bat karni hain?

Jiya: ha uncle.

Vivek: chalo beta.. hum chachi se bat karte hain.

Vivek picked up the cute angel in his arms n all of them went to the terrace. All of them were looking at the stars.

Jiya: chachu..chachi kaha hain? Muzhe nhi dikhayi de rahi.

Vivek:(pointing towards a star.) Dekho waha pe...

Jiya: lekin main unse bat kaise karungi?

Purvi: neta ap jo kehena chahti hain na apki chachi se kaho.. wo sun rahi hain.

Jiya: ok purvi aunty...chachi..ap kaha pe ho? Chachu ne kaha ap mama ko dekhne gayie ho. Ok chachi mere mama ka khayal rakhna aur jaldi se wapas aa jao. Apko pata hain apki kitni yad aa rahi hain muzhe, kavin uncle ko, purvi aunty ko, ishita aunty, dushyant uncle aur chachu ko. Plz jaldi se wapas aa jao na plz.

All of them had tears in their eyes. How innocently jiya had asked tasha to come bach. But the poor child didn't know anything. Evryobe understood that it was getting hard for vivek. Ishita spoke.

Ishita: jiya? Ho gaya... chachi se bat kar li apne?

jiya: ha ishita aunty...

Dushyant: toh jiya chalo so jaye ab?

Jiya: ok uncle.

Dushyant signaled ishita n ishita took jiya down.

Vivek:(anger) main uss insan ko nhi chodhne wala jiske wajah se meri tasha mere pas nhi hain!

Kavin: Shant ho jao vivek.. shant ho jao... hum bhi nhi chodhenge uss insan ko jisne hamare bet friend ko chin liya hain!

Purvi: Ha vivek... chinta mat karoo sab kuch theek ho jaega.

Vivek: bas ek bar wo insan mere hath main aa jaye fir dekhta hun kaise saza se bachta hain wo!

Dushyant: Ha... vivek rat ho gayie hain jiya bhi so gayie hain.. hume chalna chahiye.. kaal bureau bhi jana hain.

Vivek: ha,...

Purvi: hum chalte hain vivek.. khayal rakhna.

Kavin: apna bhi aur jiya ka bhi.

They smiled n kavi,ishyant went to their houses. Vivek went n sat next to jiya who was cuddled in a blanket. He kissed her forehead n kept his hand on her head.

Vivek pov: Kya batao jiya bache..chachi kahan hain... nahi bacha paya main tumhari chachi ko..lekin wada karta hun..tasha ke khooni ko nhi chodhunga main!

**There are tthings that we don't want to happen but have to accept. Things we don't want to know but have to learn People we can't live without but have to let go...**

* * *

Sooo! Diiii? Hw was it? Its a horror fic.. ab aage aage horror hain... who killed tasha? How wasshe killed? Is she really dead? M sryyyyyy itna lateeeee m sryyyyyy hope u liked it...20 reviews net updt.. i will updt my remaining fics soon...plz bear with me.

thnx tkcr byee.


End file.
